The present invention is directed toward an endoscope having a tubular stem having a distal end and a proximal end, wherein the distal end receives a camera and a distally pointing illumination device, and wherein the tubular stem defines an empty space extending in the proximal direction away from the camera, the empty space receiving a camera cable.
An endoscope of the aforementioned type is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,001. This known endoscope, designed for dentistry, comprises a tubular stem fitted, at its distal end, with an electronic camera and with a distally pointing luminous source. The camera and the luminous source are fitted with conductors for power and data transmission. The conductors run inside the stem to a proximal main case where they terminate in outputs allowing connection to a power source or an image processor.
This design incurs the drawback that a comparatively large amount of free space goes unutilized in the vicinity of the conductors in the stem of such endoscopes.
Accordingly, the objective of the invention is that, starting with the state of the art, an endoscope shall be created which better utilizes space available in the stem of the endoscope.
According to the present invention, the available empty space in the tubular stem of the endoscope of the state of the art, which heretofore are filled only slightly by the conductors, shall be utilized to receive implements.
The endoscopes according to the invention especially are the just recently introduced video endoscopes. The term xe2x80x9cimplementsxe2x80x9d refers to and covers, in particular, devices facilitating handling the endoscopes and devices imparting an additional function to the endoscope.
Illustratively, in accordance with the present invention, the empty space inside the tubular stem may be utilized to receive a camera focusing drive. The video camera, for instance, is axially driven inside the stem into focus adjustment (zoom), or into auto-focus. The empty space may also receive a radial drive to adjust the viewing direction, whereby the image axis is kept constant for instance by means of corresponding stem rotations.
Furthermore, the empty space may be used to receive a drive means for a tool such as tongs or the like inside the endoscope. This drive means also may be a motor-actuated rotational or translational drive means permitting advancement/retraction of the implement, or otherwise actuating or manipulating the attachment.
Conceivably an implement turret selectively making available different tools also may be mounted in the empty space of the stem.
Obviously as well a laser means such as a pointer and illustratively being used as an operational laser in cutting or in diagnosis (PDD) also may be accommodated and used in the empty space.
Moreover, sensors may be configured in the empty space. Such sensors may, for example, be adapted to detect temperatures or pressures (for instance to monitor bladder pressure during endoscopic intervention), or other environmental of interest.
Lastly, a flushing pump may be received inside the stem""s empty space. The flushing pump may be used to cool the camera or a laser. As another instance, a medication dispenser might also be configured in the empty space.
The above listing is not exhaustive, and the present invention is not limited thereto. Rather, it is considered clear that the empty space in the tubular endoscopic stem may be used in the manner of the invention for all commensurately-sized implements appropriate for endoscopes or endoscopic interventions.
Like conventional endoscopes, the endoscope of the invention includes, in addition to the distally mounted camera, a distally pointing illumination device to illuminate the region of surgery. The illumination device may be, for example, strands of light guides running in the endoscope from a proximal light source to the distal stem end. Such strands of light guides will, however, reduce the empty space available inside the stem to receive implements.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the illumination device at the distal end of the tubular stem is a diode that is connected to power by means of conductors extending through the stem. The conductors have substantially smaller diameters than the strands of light guides. Using such a diode substantially increases the empty space in the tubular endoscope stem receiving the implements.
The present invention offers many advantages. One substantial advantage is that endoscopes according to the present invention may implement further functions, as compared to conventional endoscopes, without diameter enlargement. As a result, handling of endoscopes according to the present invention is simplified because one endoscope can be used for a larger number of different functions than can conventional endoscopes. Accordingly, endoscopes incorporating the present invention are multi-functional, and there is a less frequent need for endoscope exchange in intervention.